


Mystery Man

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby/Crowley - Freeform, Crobby - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, concerned Winchesters, confused Winchesters, crowley/Bobby - Freeform, defensive bobby, nosy Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Sam and Dean can tell Bobby has found a partner but he refuses to admit that it is the King of Hell.





	Mystery Man

There were clues popping up across the house for months before the boys finally realised what was happening. First, a giant dog bed appeared in the study minus the dog, then a class A whisky on a kitchen shelf, quickly followed by another toothbrush in the bathroom and enough food in the fridge to easily feed two people. They couldn't believe they'd managed to miss these signs after so long of knowing and visiting Bobby. Someone else had been living with their Bobby.

"Who is it, Bobby?" Dean breached the subject a few weeks after they began to realise. They were all sat in the study with a glass of whiskey in hand after the end of another tough case. The boys had been looking for some time for the perfect situation to breach the awkward subject.

"Who's what?" He replied gruffly, peering over the top of his paper.

“Someone's been staying here with you. You're like a father to me and Sam so I think we deserve to know if someone new has come into your life.” Dean muttered and Sam, sat on the couch, nodded slightly in support even though only last night he had argued that Bobby, with all he did for them, owed them nothing.

Bobby made a gruff grumbling sound in his throat, “When it becomes important you boys will know about it. Until then there is nothing to tell.” The old mechanic had always been extremely private during his life and especially when it came to his partners. Especially the male partners.

The Winchester boys nodded and moved on with the conversation feeling as though they may have overstepped a line. However, they trusted Bobby enough to know he'd tell them about it if it ever became important enough. Sometimes the old man needed to keep bits of his life separate from hunting. Such a job can completely dominate your life so separation from it can be like fresh air… not that Sam and Dean would know what it was like to distance yourself from hunting.

——

Bobby climbed into bed that night with his joints creaking just like the old mattress and his hips aching. He cursed his body for the daily reminders of his increasing age. He pulled the blanket over himself and settled down for a quiet night before something made him jump out of his skin.

An arm reached around him and a voice spoke simultaneously.

“I heard you called me unimportant today.” The voice teased but it was hard to tell whether true hurt was an undertone.

Bobby scowled but didn't roll away from the other person, “What am I supposed to tell them, Crowley? They've been trying to kill you for months!”

Crowley grinned his infamous smirk and purred, “Tell them I'm the king of hell and you are my queen, lover.” He caressed Bobby's beard lovingly.

“Queen?! Sure as hell!” Bobby snapped and shuffled away from the embrace. He turned to face away from the demon so Crowley couldn't see the red flushing to his face. His whole life he had been viewed as an ultra-masculine father figure but Crowley usurps that daily! Not that he particularly minded but like hell was he the queen to Crowley’s king!

Bobby suddenly felt someone spooning him close and whispering into his ear, “You're right. You're not my queen. You're my _**stooge**_!!” Followed by a sharp cackling.

Crowley disappeared in a puff just in time as Bobby whirled around to playfully smack him. Looks as though Crowley knew he was getting himself into trouble. But that mischievous streak was exactly what Bobby loved so much about him.

Bobby grinned as he snuggled down again with the knowledge that Crowley would be back just in time to fall asleep beside him.


End file.
